It's like masturbation, right?
by vixana666
Summary: Allelujah Haptism goes for a shower, but is joined by his other half, Hallelujah. Yaoi ensues. 2 oneshots One by me, and one by a friend Rated M for a reason, contains explicit lemon.
1. My Version

**There is a story behind this fic, or pair of fics I should say. Basically, one night I got bored and started writing an Alle/Halle oneshot for a friend (It's her favourite paring and there are no fics for it ANYWHERE). She got impatient (she has an attention span of about 3 seconds :P) and demanded it off me when I'd only written a paragraph. We then both proceeded to finish the fic!**

**Bearing in mind I know next to nothing about about Gundam00, I think I did ok. This chapter is mine.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam00, or Allelujah/Hallelujah Haptism._**

**_Warning: This fic contains yaoi, and swearing. The warning is there for a reason. Heed it._**

Allelujah Haptism exhaled deeply, unfastening the safety harness of his pilot seat. That battle had been a difficult one, and sweat was dripping from his brow. He needed a shower, and a change of clothes. The sooner he got out of his jumpsuit the better.

Within minutes he was in the bathroom, peeling off the suit to reveal tanned, muscular skin. He glanced into the mirror, and his reflection smirked back at him.

'Hey Alle. Tough day?' Sneered Hallelujah. Allelujah merely turned his back on his obnoxious reflection, and switched the shower on. Stepping under the stream, he allowed hot water to pound down onto his head, washing away the day's tensions. Rivulets slid down his body, massaged him, but it still wasn't enough to banish all his stress. He sighed and leant back against the shower wall, taking his penis in his hand. He began to pump away, the dripping heat of the shower enhancing the experience. Pleasure began to slither through his body, and he clenched his eyes shut, quickening his pace.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he started.

'What the fuck..?' he was looking straight at Hallelujah, who appeared positively feral. Alle let go of himself with shock, and the hand on his shoulder gripped tighter, pushing him hard against the wall. His other half began to caress the erection he had just forgotten about. The surprise and pleasure made him gasp, and at this the friction sped up. Hallelujah was pumping faster.

As Allelujah's moans began, Halle clamped his lips down on his mouth, muting the sound. Their tongues locked and explored each other, hungry for more. Halle bit and tugged on Alle's lip, roughly searching the submissive man's mouth. Alle continued to whimper into him, begging for more. Hallelujah's hand came up to twist itself through Alle's wet hair, already breaking off the fierce kiss. Before Allelujah knew what was happening, he was being pushed down onto his knees.

He felt something brushing against his lips, and when he opened his eyes he saw Halle's dick right in front of him. Alle took the flesh into his mouth, and began to lick and nibble along the shaft. Hallelujah's fingernails dug into his shoulder, almost drawing blood with their ferocity. In response Alle took the length full in his mouth, and felt it slip down his throat. Fighting back the gag reflex, he began to move his head up and down over the hard muscle. Halle moaned hoarsely, as the pleasure shot through every inch of his being. His double was doing amazing, _delicious_ things to his arousal, and he could feel pressure building in his groin. He pulled Alle from his work roughly by the hair, and pushed him to sit against the wall

Alle looked shocked, as Halle started pulling on his own erection. As he felt his impending climax, he moved so that he would spill over Alle's face and chest. The warm, salty liquid dripped thickly of the gentler man's chin, washing away in the still-running stream of water. Within moments he was being pulled onto his feet again, by his doppelganger.

'You better brace yourself.' He said, turning Alle round to face the wall. He sucked on his fingers for a moment, before plunging his saliva-covered digits into Alle. The action was greeted by a sharp grunt, and Alle's hips bucked forward uncontrollably. Halle explored the cavern briefly, opening his lover up, before removing his fingers. Alle felt horribly empty for a moment, but the feeling didn't last long as Halle sunk his penis into him. They thrust awkwardly for a moment, finding a rhythm, but soon felt the tingles of satisfaction running through their bodies. The pace of their sex quickened, both men crying out as they began to climax. Alle came onto the tiles, moments before Halle did the same inside him. He pulled out, leaving Alle to drop to his knees, shivering, and disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

**The next chapter is my friend's version, and it is quite a bit different. Also longer, cos she knows what she's talking about when it comes to Gundam00 .**

**Much love for reading, Vix**


	2. Kay's Version

**So, this is what my friend did when sent the first paragraph of a oneshot where the specifications were 'AllexHalle. Shower sex. GO'. All of this chapter is written by the lovely KaySpace, who doesn't have an account. But she should get one cos she is a good writer.**

**_Disclaimer: Niether does she own Gundam00 or the Haptisms. God knows what they'd be forced to do if she did._**

**_WARNING: This chapter also contains explicit content and yaoi. Don't say we didn't warn you._**

Allelujah Haptism exhaled deeply, unfastening the safety harness of his pilot seat

Allelujah Haptism exhaled deeply, unfastening the safety harness of his pilot seat. That battle had been a difficult one, and sweat was dripping from his brow. He needed a shower, and a change of clothes. The sooner he got out of his jumpsuit the better.

Within minutes he was in the bathroom, peeling off the suit to reveal tanned, muscular skin. He glanced into the mirror, and his reflection smirked back at him.

"Hey Alle. Tough day?" Sneered Hallelujah, his wilder hair somehow managing to be messier than the battle-worn Allelujah's.

"Yes. Now _please_, Hallelujah, don't make it any tougher." He sighed, letting the tension slide out of his body. Leaning back against the cold, stark tiled wall, he closed his eyes. The thumping headache he had developed some time after Dynames had almost blown his Gundam to pieces hadn't subsided. He half opened his eyes, and paced across to the shower, folding a towel and clean clothes and placing them within reaching distance.

When he pulled back the curtain, his mirror image, his so-called 'dark side' was waiting for him in the shower, the same malevolent grin on his face, as though it were painted there.

"Come on, Allelujah, loosen up..." Hallelujah walked around, until he was standing next to Alle. "You need to learn to relax. Live a little. Stop being such a loner. A complete loser, even." He leaned in, his lips almost touching Alle's ear. "It's just not _healthy_."

Allelujah was used to his teasing. Obviously, it was never serious. I mean, they're the same person? Even if he could see, hear, **feel** him, Hallelujah was all in his mind. Another part of his personality who popped up when the going got rough.

Hallelujah was still watching. Watching as Alle turned on the shower, watching as he started to clean himself. Interjecting occasionally with "You missed a spot." Or "Heh, nice. We look good." It was a little uncomfortable, as always, showering under the hungry eyes of another. Even if it was just you. A more dangerous, edgy, _horny_ you. Even as Allelujah contemplated this, Halle was moving close to him again.

"Allelujah, you know you can't deny me what I want..."

"Stop fooling around, Hallelujah! I'm trying to shower!"

"Who's fooling around? You need to relax, and I can help..."

Allelujah finally payed attention now. He watched his counterpart advancing, and saw his own fate in his pure gold eye. Fear flashed through Alle's body, and he froze. Not because of what he knew was coming, but because he knew Halle was right. He couldn't stop it, even if he wanted to.

Pushing the meeker man hard against the wall, Hallelujah forced a kiss on him, rough and deep, no hint of love or tenderness, just raw passion, hunger. Hopelessly struggling against him, Allelujah couldn't stop himself, his mouth working, his body 'responding' to the attention. Locked in his own arms, he was nothing but a slave now.

"That's more like it, Allie..." gasped Hallelujah, pulling away momentarily, only to twist him around, so his face was pressed against the wall. Skilled hands snaked down Alle's chest, tracing the muscles of his stomach and teasing expertly. Face flushed, he tried to reach back and touch Hallelujah, but his hand was slapped away.

"No way, i'm in control here. Don't worry, though, i'll get what I want. I just want to see you squirm first."

Each time Hallelujah ran his hands down the torso of his lover, his fingertips pushed a little lower, delicate strokes that drove Alle mad with lust. Unusually sharp teeth bit into his shoulder, and Hallelujah took hold of the submissive man's shaft, smooth, confident strokes that coaxed awkward noises from the submissive man's throat.

Suddenly, Hallelujah stepped back. Allelujah didn't move, he barely breathed. He waited patiently. Hallelujah stepped back into the shower, now armed with a bottle of some sort. Allelujah gasped and tensed up as something cold and slick touched his skin, in a very sensitive area.

"Do you know what i'm doing, Allelujah?" came the arrogant voice. "I hope you're ready for me..."

Allelujah braced himself. He tried to relax, and prepare himself for what was coming.

Eventually.

Allelujah turned around. "What are you waiting for?" Halle shrugged.

"I guess I changed my mind. This isn't such a good idea after all." He smirked as he said it.

Shaking, horny and angry, Alle snapped. "Hallelujah Haptism, if you don't get over here right now and fuck me hard, I am going to drink us into a coma."

Laughing, Hallelujah pressed against him, and breathed on his neck. "You don't have to tell me twice." And with one swift stroke, buried himself to the hilt into his lover.

Allelujah cried out with pain. "You...asshole! You're not meant to...to go so fast!!" but Halle didn't let up. He pulled out and thrust again, sending pain shooting down his doppelganger's spine, and the first traces of pleasure building up. Obviously, Hallelujah's size was no surprise to Alle. They were the same. However, there is something about having a dick like that inside you that makes it seem rather larger. He could hear himself making small, shaking 'Ooh' noises, and the burning pain gave way to the most amazing feelings.

Hallelujah was like a machine. Never letting up, he continued to drive into Alle, harder, faster, dragging his nails across his shoulders and back. Allelujah writhed and moaned, the cocktail of sensations making his knees weak. Soon, he felt his body shaking more, the waves of pleaure completely unbearable. "Oh god! I'm going to...Ahh..."

"Going to what, Allelujah?" Came the chill, cocky voice. He stopped dead, not allowing his partner release until he begged for it.

"Please...Hallelujah...Let me..."

Hallelujah threw back his head and laughed, then leaned down again. So fond of getting close. He pulled out almost completely, then forced himself back in, his cock twitching with the last throes of passion, coming deep inside Allelujah, as Alle spilled his load against the tiles, both of the shuddering, pressed close together, gasping for breath.

Setsuna threw open the door and ran into the room. He had heard screams, and he could tell Allelujah was in trouble. He frantically searched the room, and threw back the shower curtain, yelling "Get down!"

The sight that met his eyes was not, however, a dangerous intruder. It was a very naked, very wet, very tired Allelujah, slumped on the floor of the shower, panting for breath. His cum was dripping down his thighs.

Looking up, Alle could see Setsuna, looking disgusted and confused, standing between him and the mirror, where he could see Hallelujah reflected, laughing manically.


End file.
